Naruto x Ino x Sakura threesome lemon
by NaruLover2019
Summary: My first lemon, not the greatest but I enjoyed writing it.


It had just been one of those days for Naruto.

He had been enjoying a day out with his girlfriend, the pink haired kunoichi Sakura when she turned to him and seductively said "**Hey Ruto-kun...I'm in one of those moods right now**". Naruto knew exactly what this meant, and they wasted no time, jumping across the roofs of Konohagakure at lightning speeds to get home quickly. The moment the door closed behind them, Naruto and Sakura found themselves interlocked with each other, as their tongues explored each other's mouths in a passionate kiss. Naruto managed to make his way onto the bed, where Sakura straddled him and sat in his lap, making out with Naruto and rubbing against Naruto's rapidly hardening penis. They sat their in complete bliss for about 10 mins, unaware of their very curious, and very turned on viewer.

Ino had been minding her own business, just wandering through town looking for something or someone to do, when she realised that her aimless meandering had led her into Naruto's neighbourhood. Deciding to pay him a visit, she found his door and knocked on it. She did not get an answer, and thinking that it was weird, she had taken a look around the side of the house to see if something had happened to him. Upon reaching the back window and seeing Naruto, who she had had a crush on for a while, making out with her rival Sakura she became truly mad. But she also became fairly horny, as the sight of the couple rubbing their bodies against each other gently turned Ino on a lot. After Sakura playfully nibbled at Naruto's neck, he took it off and revealed his glistening abs and perfect body. This was the nail in the coffin for Ino, who was positively twitching with sex drive at that moment, and she began to prepare her Mind Body Switch Technique. She felt her body lightly drop to the floor, and suddenly she was on top of her topless crush, who had his head buried in her shoulder and was tenderly biting at her neck. Ino (in Sakura's body) moaned softly and kissed Naruto for solid 30 seconds, while her tongue explored his mouth. This caught the male ninja by surprise, but the initial shock turned to curiosity quickly as Naruto began to loop his tongue around Ino's and make out with her on the sofa.

While all that was going on, there was a completely different battle for dominan**ce going on in Ino's head. "INO YOU PIG" Sakura mentally yelled. "DON'T THINK EVEN FOR A SECOND THAT YOU CAN STEAL MY BOYFRIEND LIKE THAT**!" . "**SHUT UP SAKURA**", Ino responded "**I WANT A PIECE OF NARUTO TOO, HE'S NOT JUST YOURS!**". Upon hearing this, a very dirty thought came to Sakura. "**Hey Ino, if we can't come to an agreement on how this situation will be resolved, let's find a compromise**" she said seductively, and Ino felt butterflies in her chest upon hearing Sakura's offer. "**What kind of compromise are we talking about**?" she asked coyly, and Sakura responded by saying "**How 'bout we share Naruto, he's definitely got enough in him for both of us and I'm sure he'll be up for it, our relationship is very open. What do you say…**?" Ino didn't need even a second to decide, and a moment later Sakura found herself back in her own body, now draped over Naruto's muscular chest. She pulled herself up so she was leaning on her elbows, and found herself looking directly into the eyes of her lover.

"**oh hey Sakura-chan, I'm sorry but I think I dozed off after you fell on me earlier. We were kissing, and you just collapsed so I thought you must have been tired after spending all day at the market and I settled down and fell asleep too. You okay?**" he asked, with his cute blonde hair flopping down over his face like a mop. He was glad when Sakura just grinned back at him, and said "**oh trust me Ruto-kun, I'm better than okay and you'll be too soon**". Naruto was puzzled by this, but when Ino came through the door, everything changed. She was wearing fishnet tights and lace panties, which showed off her spectacular ass to the world almost completely. She wore a tiny top on her chest made of fragile red lace, which was barely holding her large tits to her chest as they looked like they were trying to escape and be free to hang out by her chest. Naruto's jaw dropped as soon as Ino entered the room, as he had never seen her looking as sexy as she did at that moment. As he turned to Sakura, he found that she had cast a special jutsu to change her clothes, and was now dressed in a white backless dress which stuck to her incredibly curvy and sexy body. Naruto was lost for words, but his first thought was "**Sorry Ino, it's great to see you but I don't think Sakura will want you here**" which he spoke aloud to both girls. However, Sakura placed an elegant hand on his shoulder and spoke to him softly and sexily, saying "**oh don't worry Ruuuuuuuto-kun, I've already spoken with little Ino over here and we've agreed to share you, our dear Naruto**". Naruto was flabbergasted; "**WAIT REALLY!?**" he exclaimed and when Sakura and Ino both nodded at him he realised he was probably the luckiest man on the planet. Sakura pushed Naruto back onto the bed, then slowly began to take off her dress, sliding the straps over her shoulders and letting them hang by her sides while giving Naruto a look that instantly gave him an erection, deep in his pants. He instinctively moved his hands to his crotch area to hide his erection, but Ino took hold of his hand and looked him in his eyes as she whispered "**There's no need to hide something as majestic as that anymore"** to him. Naruto, in awe, sat back and watched Sakura slowly pull the dress of her well sculpted and hourglass-like figure, leaving less and less to the animation. Eventually the whole thing was off of her, and she turned to give him a whole view of her almost naked body, with only a pair of lacy panties and a bra hiding her true form . Nauto's penis became painfully hard at that point, and he spoke to both the women in a sultry voice as he said "**looks like you're ready for me then"**. Both Ino and Sakura got on their knees and crawled over to the bed, where they came face to face with Naruto's gigantic package. Sakura began to pull at his zipper with her teeth, and as she slowly pulled his trousers off of him Naruto felt like he had died and gone to heaven. Only a pair of boxers stood between the girls and their prize, and Ino was so horny at this point that she took hold of Naruto's underwear and ripped it off his legs, fully exposing his penis. Ino had been expecting a lot, but the pure size, girth and attraction of Naruto's 15-inch cock. As it swung out in front of the two girls, Sakura sighed with anticipation while Ino just stared in wonder at its majesty and presence. Naruto grinned, as most girls had a similar reaction to him and he knew that Ino was getting very excited at this point. Sakura wasted no time, taking Naruto's cock in her hands she began to stroke it, causing gasps of pleasure from the soon-to-be-Hokage. While Sakura was doing that, Ino was finally recovering from what she had just seen and the initial shock was instantly replaced with pure lust. She turned to Naruto and extended her tongue out, licking all the way up his length from his balls to his glans. Sakura, upon seeing this, got annoyed and joined in Ino's game by licking Naruto's bellend repeatedly, then taking the very end in her mouth. Naruto couldn't avoid speaking, and moaned "**fuck Sakura-chan that feels so fucking good**" as he felt her stimulate his glans. While Sakura took the top of the huge cock, Ino exclaimed "**Naruto-kun, your dick is soooooo fucking tasty**" and began to wrap her lips around his length, stimulating different parts by licking, sucking and nibbling at him. Naruto sat back and admired his surroundings, as he saw the perky blonde ponytail of Ino bob up and down along his upright-standing penis, while Sakura's sexy pink hair wrapped around his tip and gave him shivers of pleasure. Eventually, he felt a bulge in his testicles as he prepared to ejaculate. Ino saw his balls bulging too, and giggled ecstatically as she let go of Naruto's penis and knelt on the floor, giggling "**Nut time!**" as she prepared for Naruto's load. Sakura realised what was happening too and managed to reach the floor in time, as Naruto came and coated the two girls faces in cum. Both girls held their mouths open, and as the load hit them they swallowed a lot of it up. Sakura licked her lips to get any excess goo off, proclaiming "**mmmm, salty and sweet at the same time, Naruto has definitely got the tastiest cum in all of Konohagakure!**". Ino agreed, telling Naruto "**I could eat it everyday and I would never get bored of it!**". Once the girls were done cleaning themselves up, they turned back to Naruto, who was already fully hard again. Sakura turned to Ino and whispered "**It's my house, so I go first**". Sakura slunk over and began to climb on top of Naruto, who was sitting in the middle of the bed. As she sat in his lap, Naruto's bellend rubbed against Sakura's lace panties and she frowned as she realised the problem. Sakura pulled away at the panties until they ripped in two, and lazily threw them to the side while keeping direct eye contact with her lover. She reached down and took hold of the throbbing member, then slowly pushed it into her slit, moaning as she did it. At first, the size of Naruto's cock was too much for her, and she did not move up or down his length as she bit her lip and tried to adjust. Although they were lovers, Sakura still hadn't got used to the pure length and girth of Naruto's cock and it still caught her off guard every time. After a couple of minutes of making out and adjusting, Sakura broke her and Naruto's kiss and told him "**I think I'm ready now, but please be gentle…".** "**Of course, anything for you Sakura-chan**" he replied, and slowly began to move in and out of Sakura, never quite filling her up but never leaving her empty. Sakura moaned softly in pleasure, and after a couple of minutes she took control, lifting her soft ass up and down his length as he fucked her gently. However, this was not enough for the pink-haired kunoichi, and after about 5 minutes of slow sex she turned to Naruto and said "**Actually Ruto-kun, I've changed my mind. I want you to fuck me hard, I can deal with it**." Naruto smiled and said "**I'd love to do that, for my precious Sakura-chan**" and he thrust upwards, filling Sakura up with 10 inches of his rock hard penis. Sakura gasped and sat up straight and Naruto wasn't sure if he had already gone too far, but then she looked down at him with a dirty grin on her face and said "Holy fuck this is just what I needed" and began to lift her tight pussy up and down his shaft, moaning loudly. Naruto felt like he was in heaven, as took one of Sakura's bouncing breasts in his mouth, licking the areolus and biting the nipple. They fucked passionately for what seemed like ages, until Sakura spun around expertly while keeping Naruto's cock firmly planted in her pussy, so that her ass was facing Naruto, and began twerking on top of his cock, her ass cheeks slapping against Naruto's muscular thighs as they fucked. "**Fuck Sakura you do it just right with your tight pussy**" Naruto sighed, and that encouragement made Sakura smile and continue her efforts. While she rode Naruto's rod in reverse cowgirl, Ino (who had been playing with herself while she watched the couple fuck) slunk over to Sakura and began an intense tongue wrestling contest with her while she squeezed her breasts in a painful but also deeply pleasuring way. Soon this all became too much for Sakura, who came on top of Naruto, coating his cock and chest in her juices as she spasmed uncontrollably with the most powerful orgasm she had ever had. As Sakura tightened around Naruto with her orgasm, Naruto began the thrust his dick in and out of her to extend her pleasure, feeling himself begin to cum. He doubled his speed, much to the excitement of Sakura and Ino, who was seeing what she was going to deal with soon first hand and was extremely looking forward to it. Soon he came inside Sakura, filling her up with cum. He came so much that her entire vagina was filled up and much of the ejaculate began to leak out of her pussy, hitting her feet and dribbling down her legs.

Naruto gently lifted her off him and laid her in a spare bed in the corner of the room, as she began to slowly recover from the pussy-splitting creampie she had just gotten. As Naruto turned back towards the main bed, he found that Ino was already lying on there, pulling her lace panties down her legs and throwing them off to the side. Naruto came up behind her and took ahold of her fishnet leggings, ripping them around her ass so most of her ass cheeks were exposed, but the material was still draped round her legs in a really sexy way. She crawled across the bed on all fours and turned to Naruto and said "**How about we just skip the foreplay, and just have some really rough sex, hmmm**" Naruto wholeheartedly agreed with what she was saying, and he came up behind her and pushed his giant cock into her tight pussy. Ino was a complete slut and had fucked a lot of big dicks so she didn't have to adjust to Naruto's dick like Sakura did, but she had managed to keep her pussy as tight as possible and as Naruto pushed his length into her he felt her tightness and had to use all his willpower not to fill her pussy with cum right there. He managed to pull through and began to fuck Ino doggystyle; her ass slapped against his thigh everytime he pushed into her because of how deep he was going inside her, as Naruto realised that Ino was a very freaky girl. He tried slapping her right ass cheek with one of his hands and it had the desired impact, and Ino yelped then began purring like a cat. "**Fuck yeah Ruto-kun, treat me like a whore and slap my ass again**" she purred, and Naruto liked that she was using Sakura's pet name for him as it turned him on majorly. He slapped her ass again, and she laughed and pushed her ass against his body, where she began to twerk and really work his dick as hard as she could. He felt his balls tighten, and he pulled out and pushed Ino back down as her came all over her back. She giggled with delight, and pulled herself off of him and she skipped over to the kitchen and grabbed a napkin, then began to wipe the cum off her back and lick it off the napkins, relishing in its musky taste and manly smell.

By the time Ino was done licking up all of Naruto's tasty relish, he was hard again and tweaking Sakura's nipples with his fingers and causing the sexy mass of ass on the spare bed to quiver and moan. Ino bounded over and pushed Naruto back onto the bed, and got in the same position she was in before. "**You didn't make me come last time, and you came outside my tight pussy! Cmon Ruto-kun, I wanna proper creampie and I WANT IT NOW! Plus, I just really like doggy and you fuck me just right**" Naruto was happy to oblige, and shoved his cock into Ino's pussy roughly, causing her to give him a surprised look then start biting her lip and smiling sexily as he began to thrust into her. Now that he knew she was into freaky stuff, Naruto wanted to try a few things and he knew Ino was the perfect person to test them out on because she was into anything as long as you treat her rough. Naruto slapped her ass hard, and growled into her ear "You like that, don't you dirty slut". Ino really did like it, and through her moans she whispered "**Oh yes daddy, Ruto-kun, treat me like your plaything and be rough with me, I deserve it for being such a dirty slut and staining my pussy with all those other cocks**" .Naruto told her "**You're going to fuck me a lot, to pay back all those dicks you took that weren't mine**" and he grabbed hold of Ino's blonde ponytail and began pulling it as her fucked her from behind, much to her pleasure. "**Fuck yeah Naruto**!" she screamed, "**Treat me like a slut and HAVE YOUR WAY WITH ME, BE AGGRESSIVE AND DOMINANT**". Naruto kept hitting her hard from behind while pulling back on her ponytail, and whenever she got used to it he would slap her ass cheeks hard to keep her from lolling into a state of pure ecstasy over the intense fucking she was getting. Naruto had fucked girls like Temari and Kurenai before and they were both sluts, but he had learnt that hair pulling alone wasn't enough to keep the girls from collapsing or passing out from the sheer pleasure caused by his deep thrusts and huge length and girth. Naruto also needed to slap their asses, and talk dirty to the girls to keep them conscious and freaky for prolonged fucking. He did just that to Ino, pushing her down as he leaned in next to her ear and whispered "**How about me take this someplace else, huh"**. Then he pulled out and picked up Sakura, and carried her over to the wall. Then he placed her on her feet, and pushed her against the wall by her hands. Ino giggled as he lifted her, but her excitement turned to surprise and pleasure after Naruto shoved his huge cock back into her pussy, pushing her hard against the wall. He began fucking her hard, with each thrust filling up her entire pussy and pounding her G-spot. Ino was reduced to a mess of moans and cries as her body was roughly pushed against the wall, with her huge tits being rubbed up and down with everyone of Naruto's movements. Her nipples were constantly being stimulated by the uneven surface of the wall, and the ecstasy caused by it almost made her eyes roll back into her head. Naruto saw this and yelled, "**Don't you pass out on me Ino-chan, I've got a creampie waiting for your hungry pussy and you're going to want to be there when I unload inside your slutty body". **This kicked Ino back into the moment, and she looked over her shoulder at Naruto while he was roughly fucking her, and just about managed to pronounce the words, "**You better fuck me again after this, 'coz I don't think anyone else in the world hits it from behind like you do, Ruto-kuuuunnnnn!". **Her last words were slurred, as Naruto's balls swelled and unloaded inside her, flooding her pussy and warming her entire body. Ino dropped to the floor as this happened, and found herself face to face with Naruto's sticky cock, which she happily took in her mouth and sucked all the cum off of. Once the last drop had been drained from Naruto's cock, she began fingering her own pussy, rubbing the cum against the walls of her uterus and moaning to herself. "**I think that was the best fuck I've ever had"**, she said "**And I think we should make this a daily occurence, you inside me and my tight pussy". **Naruto, who was still full of energy, smiled and nodded, then walked over to Ino, picked her up and layed her on the bed next to Sakura, where the tiredness of the fuck she had just had hit her and she fell asleep instantly.


End file.
